Rugrats Go Wild
Rugrats Go Wild is a 2003 animated film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys. It is the third and final Rugrats film and the second and final Wild Thornberrys film.23 The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo and released in theaters on June 13, 2003 by Paramount Pictures. With a world-wide gross of $55 million, it is the lowest grossing Rugrats film.4 The film used "Aroma-Scope," which allowed people to smell odors and aromas from the film via scratch and sniff cards (reminiscent of 1960s Smell-O-Vision), and it was not used again theatrically for eight years until Spy Kids: All the Time in the World. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Cast 2.1 Guest stars 3 Production 4 Release 4.1 Reception 4.2 Rating 4.3 Home video 5 Soundtrack 5.1 Track listing 6 References 7 External links Plotedit The Rugrats set sail on a ramshackle boat that Tommy's father, Stu, has rented in the South China Seas instead of the Lipschitz cruise ship they were supposed to go on. Stu wanted to impress everyone. The boat is flipped over by a wave during a tropical storm and they are forced to abandon the ship and board a life raft. Everyone blames Stu for causing all this to happen. They all don't have hope of being saved then Angelica starts singing about having hope on the karaoke machine she brought, until she drops her Cynthia doll she brought into the ocean and starts crying. The next day they end up arriving on a small uninhabited island. The adults (Didi, Stu, Betty, Chaz, etc.) start arguing about who should be the leader. It gets out of hand so Betty draws a circle around the fighting adults and tells everyone to step out of the circle and says that it is the bad circle. They all step out and say that they all feel better(except Stu)and make Betty the leader which Stu argues about. On the opposite side of the island is the famous globe-trotting family: the Thornberrys (out to film a Clouded Leopard). Tommy, Chuckie, and the rest of the kids except Angelica, set off to find them for they suspect they are somewhere on the island (as it happens, Tommy treats Nigel like an idol and as seen at the beginning of the movie wishes that he could be a leader like him). Somewhere along the way, Chuckie gets lost and runs into the Thornberry's Tarzan-like child Donnie, who steals Chuckie's clothes. Meanwhile, Eliza, the gifted Thornberry, is exploring about the jungle and runs into Spike, the Pickles' dog. Since Eliza can talk to animals, Spike (now voiced by Bruce Willis) talks for the first time and he informs her that the babies are lost somewhere on the island. Eliza and Darwin made a mistake thinking Spike lost puppies until Spike tells them human babies. Eliza and Darwin realize they made a mistake again (like in the Wild Thornberry TV Series). While this is occurring Eliza's father, Nigel, finds the lost babies. He attempts to head in their direction but ends up tumbling down a hill and receives amnesia after a coconut falls on his head. Angelica (going by "Angelitiki, the Island Princess") runs into Debbie, the teenage Thornberry, and takes off with Debbie in the Thornberry's all-purpose mobile communication vehicle (commvee). While not paying attention, the two girls sink the commvee. Marianne Thornberry formats a plan with the parents to raise the commvee and use the automatic-retrieval system to rescue Nigel and the babies. They succeed, and Nigel and the kids see a giant squid on the way to the surface. They then are reunited with their families, all who finally get on board the Lipschitz cruise. Castedit Main articles: List of Rugrats characters and List of The Wild Thornberrys characters Rugrats E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil DeVille / Betty DeVille Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles Tara Strong as Dil Pickles Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael Jack Riley as Stu Pickles Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou Pickles Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles Michael Bell as Drew Pickles / Chas Finster Julia Kato as Kira Finster Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille Tony Jay as Dr. Lipschitz The Wild Thornberrys Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry Flea as Donnie Thornberry Danielle Harris as Debbie Thornberry Jodi Carlisle as Marianne Thornberry Guest starsedit Bruce Willis as Spike Chrissie Hynde as Siri the Sunda clouded leopard. Ethan Phillips as Toa Productionedit Rugrats Go Wild was originally made by Klasky Csupo's television unit (directed by Mark Risley and written by Kate Boutilier), but after screenings, Paramount decided it should be shelved and remade into a feature film. Among the biggest hype this movie received was Bruce Willis voicing Spike, and the use of "Odorama" cards to enhance the viewing experience, Burger King and Blockbuster released a scratch and sniff piece of cardboard that was to be scratched and sniffed during the run of the movie. There were many complaints, however, that the only thing that the "Odorama" cards smelled like was cardboard. The Odorama card was somewhat of an homage to John Waters' (decidedly adult-oriented) film Polyester. Despite the homage, Waters felt he was ripped off and realized that New Line Cinema, the studio that released Polyester, didn't renew the copyright for Odorama. He later said that "a cheque would have been an homage".5 "Odorama" cards would later be released with the DVD release of the movie. Early trailers for the film give the title The Rugrats Meet The Wild Thornberrys. Releaseedit During its initial theatrical run, Go Wild was presented in "Smell-O-Vision". During certain scenes in the movie, an icon would pop up on screen with an item inside of it (example: a smelly shoe). When this happened, audience members would smell a scratch-and-sniff card (which were handed out at the box office) with the corresponding image. Receptionedit As of March 23, 2014, the film held a 41% rating at the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes.6 Another review aggregator, Metacritic, gives the movie a score of 38, indicating "Generally unfavorable reviews".789 The film made $39,402,572 in domestic grossing and $55,405,066 worldwide, making it a box office disappointment compared to the other two films. However, it earned enough money to cover its $25 million budget. On opening weekend it opened at #4 with Finding Nemo at the #1 spot. Ratingedit This is the only Rugrats film to earn a PG rating by the MPAA.10 Home videoedit The film was released on videocassette and DVD on December 16, 2003. Most VHS copies included a "Smell-O-Vision" scratch-and-sniff card, as did most initial run DVDs; however, later copies of the DVD, while still retaining the option to view the film with the scratch-and-sniff on, did not include additional cards. The film is also available as a part of the Rugrats 3-disc set of all three films, as well as a double feature 2-disc set that also included The Rugrats Movie. Soundtrackedit Rugrats Go Wild: Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack album by Various Artists Released June 10, 2003 Recorded 2002 Genre Pop, Rock Length 49:36 Label Hollywood, Nick Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating Allmusic 3/5 stars11 An original soundtrack was released on June 10, 2003 from Hollywood Records.12 Track listingedit The following is a list of songs that appear on the Rugrats Go Wild soundtrack.12 Message in a Bottle (Performed by American Hi-Fi) - 4:12 Big Bad Cat (Performed by Bruce Willis and Chrissie Hynde) - 3:15 She's On Fire (Performed by Train) - 3:50 Island Princess (Performed by Cheryl Chase and Cree Summer) - 2:32 Lizard Love (Performed by Aerosmith) - 4:35 Ready To Roll (Performed by Flashlight Brown) - 2:51 The Morning After (Performed by Cheryl Chase) - 3:22 Atomic Dog (Performed by George Clinton) - 4:45 Dresses and Shoes (Performed by Cheryl Chase) - 3:28 Should I Stay or Should I Go (Performed by The Clash) - 3:09 Lust For Life (Performed by Bruce Willis) - 3:43 Phil's Diapey's Hanging Low (Performed by Tim Curry, Nancy Cartwright, Elizabeth Daily, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie and Dionne Quan) - 3:01 It's a Jungle Out Here (Performed by Cree Summer, Nancy Cartwright, Elizabeth Daily, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie and Dionne Quan) - 3:11 Changing Faces (Performed by Elizabeth Daily) - 3:42 Category:2003 films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American adventure films Category:American comedy films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Crossover films Category:Animated films Category:Nicktoon films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:Paramount films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Animated features released by Paramount Pictures